Pokemon the Motion Picture
Pokemon: The Motion Picture is to be an all new upcoming anime movie based on the television anime series. It is to be put in movie theaters on June 2018. Plot Summary Ash and his good friends, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Clemont, Bonnie, Cheren and Bianca go on exciting new Pokémon journey quests, and meet a Pokemon trainer girl named Melanie and her younger sister, Tiffany and also discover Jug-A-Smug for the very 1st time. Voice Cast Members *Veronica Taylor as Ash, May, Delia and Diglett (voices) *Rachael Lillis as Misty, Jessie, Jigglypuff, Chansey, Charmander, Ditto, Gengar, Gloom, Goldeen, Haunter, Horsea, Jynx, Oddish, Pikachu, Venonat, Vileplume and Vulpix (voices) *Eric Stuart as Brock, James, Butch, Aerodactly, Charizard, Dexter (Ash's Pokedex), Electrode, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Victreebell, Gastly, Hypno, Kadabra, Scyther, Squirtle, Voltorb, Wartortle and Blastoise (voices) *Amy Birnbaum as Max, Officer Jenny, Caterpie, Butterfree, Molly and Happy (Ritchie's Butterfree) (voices) *Nathan Price as Professor Elm, Ethan and Professor Westwood (voices) *Dean Galloway as Meowth (voice, taken over from the late Madeline Blaustein (1960-2008) respectively) *Stan Hart as Professor Oak (voice) *Leah Applebaum as Erika, Suzie, Natalie and Rita (voices) *Tara Jayne as Ritchie, Bugsy, Jasmine, Cissy, Marissa, Ralph, Maisy, Christopher and Krystal (voices) *Sean Schemmel as Lucario, Professor Cozmo, Sawk, Chandelure , Lampent and Thundurus (voices) *Dan Green as Entei, Treecko, Professor Birch, Professor Hale, Magikarp and Growlithe (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late Madeline Blaustein (1960-2008) respectively) *Wayne Grayson as Lt. Surge (voice, taken over from the late Madeline Blaustein (1960-2008) respectively) *Shin'ichirō Miki as Arcanine (voice) *Emily Jenness as Dawn and Chansey, (voice) *Michele Knotz as Piplup, Cacnea Mudkip and Mime Jr. (voices) *Bill Rogers as Infernape, Seviper, Corphish, Sceptile, Croagunk, Sudowoodo, Ludicolo, Breloom and Quilava (voices) *Jay Goede as Mewtwo and Dr. Fuji (voices) *Todd Haberkorn as Cheren (voice) *Bella Hudson as Bianca (voice) *Michael Liscio Jr. as Clemont (voice) *Alyson Rosenfeld as Bonnie, Bunnelby, Audino, Kricketot and Cubchoo (voices) *Jimmy Zoppi as Gary, Todd, Fergus, Raymond, Snubble, Munchlax, Torkoal, Torterra, Palpitoad, Blaziken, Carnivine, Rattata, Raticate, Spearow, Muk, Grimer, Cubone, Shellder, Graveler, Palpitoad, Snorlax and the new discovered Pokemon, Jug-A-Smug/Rug-A-Smug (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Madeline Blaustein (1960-2008) respectively) *Rebecca Soler as Melanie, a newcomer in the film (voice) *Suzy Myers as Tiffany and Chespin (voices) *Megan Hollingshead as Nurse Joy, Cassidy and Duplica (voices) *Lisa Ortiz as Neesha, Oshawott, Dewott, Alexa, Cassandra and Liza (voices) *Kiyono Yasuno as Espurr and Pichu (voices) *Ted Lewis as Tracey, Giovanni, Corey, Haunter, Gengar and the Pokémon Stadium Announcer (voices) *Kayzie Rogers as Professor Ivy, Miranda, Marill, Mr. Mime, Azumarill, Farfetch’d, Wobbuffet and Bellsprout (voices) Transcripts *Pokemon the Motion Picture teaser trailer transcript *Pokémon the Motion Picture trailer transcript *Pokémon the Motion Picture official transcript Voice Cast Member Death Notices Over the past years and last year, 6 great voice artists of the best and original Pokemon television anime and movie series have passed away recently, for example: Hirotaka Suzuoki, the Japanese voice behind Team Rocket's boss, Giovanni, passed away from complications of lung cancer at the age of 56 back on August 6, 2006 (in which Ted Lewis will always be Giovanni's English voice actor in the series), Madeline Blaustein, the 2nd and original voice behind Meowth, Lt. Surge, Raymond, Growlithe and Magikarp, passed away in her slumber right after a short illness at the age of 48 back on December 11, 2008 (in which Dean Galloway, Dan Green, Jimmy Zoppi and Wayne Grayson can take over voicing her characters in the franchise), Tomoko Kawakami, the voice behind Buneary, Roselia, Azumarill, Mothim, Shinx, Bibarel, Chingling, Chansey, Pichu and Oddish, passed away from complications of ovarian cancer at the age of 41 back on Thursday, June 9, 2011 (in which Sarah Natochenny, Kayzie Rogers, Emily Jenness and Tara Jayne will always be the voices behind Buneary, Roselia, Azumarill, Shinx, Bibarel, Chingling, Chansey, Pichu and Oddish in the series), Takkō Ishimori, the Japanese voice behind Santa Claus in the Japanese version of Holiday Hi-Jynx titled Jynx's Christmas, passed away from natural causes at the age of 81 back on June 5, 2013 (in which Alexander J. Rose is his best English voice actor in the series) and Iemasa Kayumi, the Japanese voice behind Professor Rowan in the Japanese version of the entire series, passed away from a short illness at the age of 80 back y on Tuesday, September 30, 2014 (in which Craig Blair is his best English voice actor in the series). Category:Movies Category:Anime Movies Category:Pokemon films